


The Admiral's Proposal

by demonkidpliz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Bridge Crew - Freeform, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkidpliz/pseuds/demonkidpliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Kirk wants to get married. Spock...has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admiral's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit work of fiction. All characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and the Star Trek franchise. I own nothing. 
> 
> I had written this ages ago, and suddenly thought it would be a good idea to publish it. Please enjoy and let me know your feedback.

“Marry me.”  
  
Spock stopped abruptly and turned to look at his companion. Even though his eyebrows were hidden under a strip of white cloth that served as a headband, the Admiral could tell that they were shooting up his forehead.

The faint light of the streetlamp outlined the two men. The Admiral was wearing a pink shirt and a red uniform blazer. Spock was in his ridiculously long, white Vulcan attire that looked like a bathrobe more than anything else, and the headband. They were walking on the streets of San Francisco late at night and no one spared them a second glance.  
  
“We are in the middle of a quest, Admiral.”  
  
“Is that a ‘no’?”  
  
“It would be highly illogical...”  
  
“Spock,” the Admiral interrupted, reaching out and taking the alien’s hand. “I’m serious.”  
  
Spock looked down at Kirk’s hand encompassing his own. He knew Kirk was serious, he wouldn’t be holding his hand otherwise. The Admiral knew the implications of hand-holding among his people.  
  
“Spock, if you need time...”  
  
“Jim,” Spock said softly.  
  
On hearing his companion call out his first name, the Admiral stopped talking. The slight inflection in his partner's voice did not go unnoticed by Kirk. The way his breath hitched, as the single syllable rolled out from his tongue, laden with emotion. Years and years of being his friend, lover, captain, bondmate and now...Kirk interrupted his own chain of thought. After all, Spock was yet to give him an answer.   
  
"Before you say anything, I want you to know..." Kirk said, pacing under the streetlamp, the amber light throwing long shadows on the sidewalk, "I want you to know, that I know things haven't been the same, ever since, the Khan incident, and Genesis, and David..." Every word uttered was taking the utmost of Kirk's resolve to speak out, "I know things have changed. But I haven't...changed. And my feelings for you certainly haven't. Even if you don't remember them. Even if you don't feel the same, anymore. I want you to know, that I am here, and I am ready, if you are."  
  
“Jim," Spock replied, gently, We have to complete our mission on earth first, and return to our ship in time. We could discuss this at a later date once our work is done and we are able to return onboard our ship to our time in space.”  
  
“Alright then,” said Jim, straightening his blazer. The two men resumed walking.  
  
“Although, I believe, human customs dictate, that when a man proposes he should be accompanied by certain...paraphernalia, including a ring.”

Jim tilted his head upward to look at his friend. Spock’s warm, brown eyes were sparkling with the hint of a smile that didn’t quite reach his thin lips, but was nonetheless expressive.

“Are you asking me to ‘propose’ to you?” Jim said incredulously.

“The hell I am.”

It was Kirk's turn to stop. “If I propose to you, will you say ‘yes’?”  
  
“Maybe. I cannot extrapolate the answer to that hypothetical question. I have insufficient data points.”

…...

**_A few weeks later  
_ **

“Keptin on the briz.” an excited Chekhov quipped.

“Great!” Jim said rubbing his hands together. “Everyone at your stations, as I’ve instructed.”

If the crew was surprised at the Admiral’s commands, they hid it. Their Captain walked to his seat, one eyebrow raised.  
  
The bridge doors opened and Dr. McCoy walked in. He leaned conspiratorially over the communication station and asked Commander Uhura, “What did I miss?”  
  
She shrugged in response. “The Admiral is up to something. The crew thought you or Captain Spock might know what.”

“Nah, Jim told me to report to the bridge, said he had a ‘surprise’.” the doctor said, shaking his head.

“Admiral, can I help you?” Captain Spock said, unable to hide his confusion.

“Why, yes, Captain Spock. You can stand right here.” Jim gripped his friend by the elbows and placed him in front of the Captain’s chair. “Mr. Sulu, the lights please.”

“Aye, Admiral,” said Sulu, stealing a side glance at Chekov, who was dutifully manning the navigator station. The erstwhile helmsman switched off the bridge lights and activated the alert switch in its stead. The bridge disappeared into darkness for a second and was immediately lit up by soft, multicoloured, fairy lights. They blinked pink, yellow, blue, and green in sequence. The crew gave a collective gasp, and many of them drew in sighs of appreciation.

“How did you...how did he...” mumbled Scotty.

Captain Spock’s eyebrows were threatening to disappear into his hair. The Admiral held up a finger indicating he needed just a moment to explain what was happening.

“Commander Uhura! Please open channel 1.”

“Opening channel 1, Admiral,” the confused communications officer replied.

Soft, classical music flooded the bridge and the decks.

The crew was buzzing with excitement now. Spock turned around to see what Commander Uhura had done to bring forth music on their ship and missed the Admiral’s next move.

A collective gasp from the crew caused him to spin around and he saw Admiral James T. Kirk bending down on one knee in front of him.

“Spock. I could spend the next ten minutes telling you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. But it would be ‘illogical’ since you already know that.”

“Admiral, I...”

“I’d rather you didn’t call me ‘Admiral’ when I’m literally down on one knee in front of you and the whole crew.”

“Jim, I...”

“I asked you to marry me," Kirk interruptedly, hurriedly, "and you asked me to propose. So here I am. Look, I know it doesn’t make sense to you, since we are bonded the Vulcan way, but I am asking you to do it anyway.”

In the silence that followed, Jim could hear collective sniffling from the crew. Scotty had gone immeasurably red, and Bones, he strongly suspected, was blowing his nose on his sleeve.  
  
“Spock...” the Admiral continued.

Spock cut him off abruptly. “Yes.”

“What?”

“It is the logical thing to do, Admiral...Jim.”

Jim took the ring out of his pocket. He took Spock’s hand into his own and slipped the ring on. “So you promise to live long and prosper with me?” he asked, grinning at his own terrible, pun.

“I shall endeavor to do my best, Jim.”

Spock extended his other hand and pulled him up to his feet. The half-Vulcan was working hard not to betray his emotions, but his cheeks had turned a brilliant shade of emerald. He leaned in and gently kissed Jim on the lips.

“In front of the crew, Captain?”

“It would have been illogical not do so at the present time, Admiral. After all, we have just been engaged.”

The crew erupted in screams of joy, pouring in from the decks, to congratulate them, and hug the Admiral and pat their Captain on the back.

Dr. McCoy snuck in from behind and pulled them both into a hug, ignoring Spock’s huff of protest, and murmured into their shoulders, “You bastards! Took you long enough.”

"Have you fixed a date yet?” asked Commander Uhura, grinning from ear to ear.

“Next week. As soon as we can make arrangements, and Spock’s folks from Vulcan arrive. Bones, will you officiate?”  
  
“I’m a doctor, Jim, not a priest. Although I will not say no to being your best man.”

“Done, then. Sulu’s a ranking captain, he can officiate.”

The rest of the banter was tuned out, even to the half-Vulcan’s superior hearing. He looked at the ring on his finger, and he looked at the man who had placed it there.

“T’hy’la,” whispered Kirk in his ear. He had broken away from the excited crowd.

"What?”

“T’hy’la,” Jim repeated. “I had it engraved on your ring, on the underside.”

“That is most thoughtful of you, Jim.”

“What’s bothering you?”

“It is nothing.”

“Come on, Spock, I know that look. Spit it out.”

“It is customary for humans to exchange rings.”

“And?”

“I don’t have one to give to you.”

“Oh, I took care of that. I had another one made in my size. Matching rings, which we can use during the ceremony.”

“I must say, Jim, I admire your foresight.”

“You will soon learn, that there are many perks of being married to me.” He extended his index and middle fingers towards his fiancé.

“Is that so?” Spock replied, one eyebrow quirked upward, as he covered Jim’s fingers with two of his own, sealing it in a Vulcan kiss.

…...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
